


Decisions

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was close to a year since he'd last set foot in Wutai.





	Decisions

It was close to a year since he'd set foot in Wutai.

The psych evaluation hadn't come back clean, the last time. First, they'd pulled him off the front line, and then they'd recalled him to Midgar. Genesis had been livid at the news -- " _How are you supposed to win any glory babysitting recruits?_ " -- but Angeal had been secretly relieved to get away from the fighting.

They were short-handed now, though, Lazard informed him. More than a hundred SOLDIERs gone missing. The situation was critical this late in the campaign, when they were practically knocking on Fort Tamblin's massive gates, and so, he had to ask.

"You can refuse the mission," Lazard said. The man wasn't given to public demonstrations of concern, but the gentle look in his eyes was as good as an apology. "We can make do with just Zack Fair. If he's as talented as you say, he should have no problem with the assignment. I can ask Sephiroth to evaluate his abilities in the field."

It was tempting. Some nights when Angeal closed his eyes, he could still recall the war. It was easy to forget, back here in cozy, civilized Midgar, but Wutai never left a man. The humid heat, the mosquitoes. The muddy rivers, and the damp, earthy odor of empty body bags. Sometimes he remembered the dead too, if he was unlucky.

For the past month, though -- ever since he'd gotten the call -- it was more often Genesis on his mind than the dreams. He didn't know whether to be thankful or terrified.

_You've always dreamed of becoming the hero. This was your chance. Why?_

One could accuse Genesis of many things -- dishonor, cynicism, and even a tendency towards insubordination when it suited his needs -- but certainly not treason, not when there was so much on the line. It wasn't in his nature to let go -- not like this, not ever.

Something smelled, and Angeal wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was.

"Well?"

It took him a moment to remember that Lazard was still awaiting an answer. Angeal let out a long, thin breath through his nose and removed his hand from his temple. "When do we ship out?"


End file.
